


Bad Days

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventure Time [10]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ranting to gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Sometimes Marceline had bad days.Sometimes they were because of arguments.Sometimes she just needed to vent to her girlfriend about it.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Adventure Time [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Bad Days

Sometimes Marceline had bad days.

The door opened and slammed shut, the vibrations sending shockwaves through the house that made the pictures sway. Bonnie looked up from the treaty she had been drafting, setting it on the table in front of her.

“Marcy?” There was a groan in return. That wasn’t a good sign. She got up from her seat, pushing her chair back in so that it wouldn’t drive her mad later. 

Marceline’s ears were back. Her dark crimson eyes were sad and angry, her hair loosely dangling around her face like a cloak. Her fingers were curled into fists, her lips turned downwards into a frown with her fangs peeking out. Her stature was similar to that of a toddler who had gotten into an argument and was told: “you’re stupid.”

“‘Just keep LSP distracted,’ they told me. ‘Make sure she doesn’t get in the way of Finn’s date,’ they told me. They never warned me that she would kill a man to get some good gossip!” Marceline shouted. Bonnie gently pushed her hair back behind her ears so she could see her face better.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly. Marceline sighed.

“I guess.” She threw herself down on the couch, bouncing slightly when she hit the cushions. Bonnie sat beside her with her hands neatly folded in her lap. “I don’t know where to start. It isn’t even that big a deal.”

“Start from the beginning, for a bit of context,” she suggested.

“Okay, beginning. You remember when Jake called me a few days ago asking for a favour? Well, he wanted me to make sure that Lumpy Space Princess didn’t get all up in Finn’s business. Apparently, he was going on a date, and LSP was basically dying to find out with who. Don’t know why she cares so much, she said it was the “tea” right now and she “needed to know who landed the hunk.” Sucks for her because even I don’t know who Finn went out with, Jake wouldn’t even tell me if it was a guy or girl or other. No species, age, or kingdom. I even tried to bribe him.”

“Maybe he wants to wait a bit before he makes it official. Also, he might be worried that you’d harass whoever he’s interested in.”

“Why would I do that?” Marceline asked. Bonnie twirled her hair.

“You’re like his big sister, and you’re kind of protective. Plus, you have the potential to tell me, and the whole Flame Princess break-up was kind of my fault in a way,” she explained.

“I wouldn’t get involved unless he gets himself in trouble. The kid has to learn somehow, and he won’t learn a thing if we try to protect him from everything.”

“He’s severely traumatized. I think protecting him is understandable,” Bonnie stated.

“I meant in the department of love. It’s best for him to figure out as a teenager just like all other teenagers. Can I continue my story?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, so LSP somehow found out about the date and we ran into each other just outside of Lumpy Space. She was going on and on about how she had to know and I was trying to tell her that no, she didn’t need to know because I didn’t need to know. Then she tried to say that I know nothing about love because I’m, and I quote, “fucking the most stuck-up bitch in all of Ooo and probably everywhere else” which, no, I’m not, and it kind of pissed me off. So maybe I said something insulting her taste in men and then she came for my music. For a girl who acted like a die-hard fan, that was surprising. She also called me a “punk-ass whore” whose only call to fame was “having a daddy that controlled all demons.” Plus some other low swings at my style and life along with more digs at you that may or may not have started a fistfight.”

“You got in a fistfight,” Bonnie repeated.

“Yeah. Obviously, I won. But I am now a wanted woman in Lumpy Space. Worth it but damn some of the things she said stung. I’m also fuming because of what she said about you, since calling you a stuck-up bitch was probably the best of everything she said.”

“Are you still angry and upset, or just upset, or just angry?” Bonnie asked. Marceline thought for a moment.

“Mostly upset, but also angry. Because first off, she doesn’t know you, she knows Princess Bubblegum. The professional. And if she wants to call you names then I have some choice ones for her. Second, I put my heart and soul in my music and I know I have fans, and every song is from my emotions and for some little shit to insult it without even thinking about that is an offence to every musician out there. Third, my dad is the only reason I’m famous? I’m the fucking vampire queen, proud musician, half-demon, a survivor of the Mushroom War, a survivor of the Gum War, slayer of dragons and vampires, former caretaker of the Ice King, the girlfriend of the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, a partner in crime with Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, and so much more! Her only claim to fame is harassing people, being a royal runaway, and a general problem.” Marceline huffed. “She went straight for my pride and it took a hit.”

“Well, you obviously know that she was so wrong about those two things. Insults coming from Lumpy Space Princess mean nothing to me because she’s had it out for me for years. But you are the best musician in Ooo, although I may be a bit biased,” Bonnie reassured. Marceline chuckled.

“More than a bit.”

“Hush, you. You are also a hero in general since you failed to mention that. You have saved my life on many an occasion, as well as the boys, Simon, the Candy Kingdom as a whole, and all the humans on Ooo. LSP doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Bonnie pulled Marceline into a hug where she lingered. She ran her fingers through her thick black hair, working through the knots.

“How do you always calm me down?” she questioned.

“I don’t. You talk through how you’re feeling. It has nothing to do with me.”

“It has everything to do with you. You listen to me. If we were still fighting, I probably would’ve razed a village by now.”

“Those villagers should thank me then,” Bonnie joked. Marceline took a deep breath.

“Thank you. For just being there for me,” she murmured.

“Thank you for defending me. Just know you don’t have to, it’s the burden of being a ruler.”

“You don’t have to support me but here we are.”

“I don’t have to, but I will because I love you,” Bonnie reasoned. 

“I love you too. So much. You’re a blessing.”

“That’s a bit much, I’m just a bubblegum person.”

“My bubblegum person.”

“That is true. Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes. Thanks to you.” She grabbed Bonnie's hand and ran her fingers over her knuckles. "Always thanks to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, me projecting my emotions onto my comfort character


End file.
